New Chicago
New Chicago has a Her Majesty's (HM) Government, similar to the government of Britain. It's ruled by King Arnold Rimmer with Gordon Freeman acting as Prime Minister. The currency is the Rubber Chicken (denoted by ∂) which is equivalant to one dollar ($). The dominant religion is Fruitsnackianity. New Chicago wants to trade its diamonds for the gold, but no gold has been mined yet. New Chicago has put bunkers in its major cities worth ∂500,000. Industry Diamonds New Chicago is home to one of the largest diamond deposits in the nation. Their mining operation is worth ∂40,000 Rubber Chickens. Batteries VPowa Inc. is the primary manufacturer of batteries. As he gave the go-ahead on the creation of this industry, Prime Minister Freeman was quoted saying, "The wheels are turning. Plans are in motion." New Chicago's battery industry is worth ∂20,000 page for the full map.]] Research Radiation Posioning New Chicago is currently undergoing a ∂100,000 Rubber Chicken research project into the cure for radiation posioning. Top Secret New Chicago has put ∂1,000,000 into a top secret project not even revealed to its own citizens. Prime Minister Freeman was quoted saying, "You remember those wheels? Yeah, they're still turning. They're turning even faster now." History Old Chicago The founders of New Chicago came from the distant land of Chicago. A civil war had been going on for years and years, with no end in sight. A group of citizens who couldn't stand the continued killing decided they would flee and found their own country on unclaimed land, New Chicago. They have based the country on ideals that support non-violence and not going to war unless absolutely necessary, especially against itself. New Beginnings In the early days of New Chicago, things were shaky. The founders couldn't decide how they would run their country. Old Chicago was a dictatorship, and the politicians of New Chicago certainly didn't want that. One of them was Harold Olivander. Harold was particularly popular among his peers, and many of them went to him for advice. During one of their sessions, he stepped up amidst the talking and arguing and moitioned for a democracy. Most of the politicians admired him, but they felt there should be a monarchy. Then, with a brilliant idea, they looked at Olivander. They voted for an HM government, with a monarch and a prime minister. And Harold was to be king. The Olivander Family Things were peaceful in New Chicago. Harold was a kind ruler, and his subjects loved him. He had a wife, Queen Susan, and two children, Jeffrie and Casey. Once, on the darkest day of New Chicagan history, there was a man, David Elese. He hated Olivander, he hated the kingdom, and he was quite insane. He plotted to murder Harold. And that he did. Susan woke the next morning to find the mutilated body of her husband next to him. She ruled the kingdom from there until Jeffrie came of age. He changed his name to Harold Olvander II to remember his father by, thus starting the tradition of changing name when coming to power. The Royal Family Today King Arnold Rimmer is the heir of King Harold Olivander XIII. He took the throne at the age of 24, when his father died of heart complications. When he took the throne, he changed his name from David Olivander to Arnold Rimmer to follow the tradition of taking a new name to start his reign. His wife is Queen Victoria Lister and he has two children: Prince Kat and Princess Stephanie. When Kat comes to power, he intends to change his name to Harold Olivander XIV. Category:Continents